Taken For Granted
by Count Moose De Cocoa Late
Summary: Marik owned the life of a merchant, even though he didn't like it, and wanted adventure, he stayed a merchant. Soon, he took that life for granted till a certain some one came and screwed all of it up. Theifshipping
1. Prologues Must Come First

_Hello ello ye-llo!_

_Tis is Moose, I know I should update HFY?, but, as we speak, I am working on chap. 10!! JOY!!! So here is my new, much longer story, Tooken For Granted A.K.A., TFG, by the way, this is a AU fic, JOY!!!!_

Wind blew down onto a small town; town Domino. Many people lived in Domino, and it was a successful trade area, thanks to the mayor of the town, Kaiba. His second in command was Atemu, helped with many of the decisions. But our story don't follow those two, it mainly follows Marik, our protagonist. Marik was considered a humble man in the eyes of many people, though most failed to see it was an act. He really was a man of greed, and a tad bit insane. Marik was seen as the most handsome in town, with his sun kissed skin, lilac eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Many yearned for him; even boys.

Marik had all he wanted, a good business, money, fame, people at his whim, but something wasn't complete in his life wasn't right. He lusted for adventure. Little did he know, that was gonna hit him pretty soon when a white haired thief comes to his shop for a visit.

It was a pretty normal day at the shop, Marik was sitting in his seat, waiting for the little bell attached to the door to ring to tell him he had a customer. However, today was different. Today, when that little tingle went off, he would be forced into something he wanted to do for years, but not with this person. He propped his face up with one hand, elbow resting on the table as his eyes boredly glanced over a magazine. His other hand flipped through the pages for an interesting story.

He perked up and put on a fake smile when the bell went off, and a man who was tall, a nice build, and white hair that went out in various directions that was shoulder length. He had a pale complexion, mahogany eyes, and a devilish smirk plastered on his face. His eyes told a story of insanity as he walked over to Marik. Marik stared blankly as the man was surfacing over his goods, picking some up, and putting some down.

Marik had a pretty good grip of what this man was, or at least he thought so. When Marik saw people like that, he knew things would end badly. Either they were a crook looking to steal, an obsessed stalker, or a murderer. Marik lowered his hand down to under the cabinet, where a bat was resting. His hand tightened around it as the man neared him, the insane look still in his brown eyes.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help with something, because if you don't, ide like you to leave." Marik said coolly, his hand not once leaving the bat. The man lost his smirk and stared into Marik's eyes, as if he was searching for something. After what seemed to be an eternity, the man drew back and stood straight, nodding as if he confirmed something. "Excuse me sir, if your here to buy, then please do so, if not, then _kindly _take your leave." Marik said through gritted teeth, this man was getting on his nerves.

"You can drop the act, I'm not stupid like the rest," Pausing to point towards Marik's eyes. "your eyes, show a lot you know. Its easy to tell you get your way a lot." The man said with a smirk once more, this time reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sharp blade. Sirens could be heard in the back round, and the mans eyes lingered on Marik for one second till he made a move. Marik was tooken by surprise when the man appeared behind him as a swift hand blocked his mouth and nostrils. He flailed and struggled for freedom till the man conked him on the head and everything went black. The man stared out the window as he felt Marik's body become limp in his grip. He smirked when he saw a police car pull up in front of the shop. Lifting Marik up, he made his way to the back door, and quickly got outside. Looking to the escape way he prepared a few days before this, finding it, he made his way to it and towards a car parked in the alleyway behind Marik's shop. Throwing Marik in the passengers seat, he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

_Thats it for the prologue, well, what do ya think?? Tills next time~_


	2. Looking Back On The Flashbacks

_Heres chapter one! Tell me if you like~_

Bakura's P.O.V.

Shit... I should've thought twice about this.... Now I'm stuck with _this_. Thoughts raced through my head as I drove the car out of town and into the forest, nearing a lodge I had prepared ahead of time. I looked down to the cause of my distress, who took his chances at looking some what... _cute_. No wonder everyone called him the most handsome, but _I'm_ the most handsome in the streets, even more than him.

I passed through many trees with the car 'till the trees got too thick to pass through. Getting out, I looked for the bike with one of those carriages connected to it that I had prepared for my loot. But _no_. Now it had to be for the sleeping lump in my car. Sighing, I walked towards it and set it up. Getting back to my car, I opened the door and picked up the man (whose name I have yet to find out, I might add).

After properly getting him seated in the small cart, I got on the bike and started to peddle down hill. As I rode on, I thought back at what happened only hours ago.

_Flashback_

_I ran through some alleyways, the gun I used only seconds ago still tight in my grip. Taking off my bloodied coat while running, I made sure to throw it in some trashcan along the way. Putting the gun in my pocket, my eyes lit up when I saw a shop coming up ahead. Perfect! The lights were dimmed; looked like it was closed. Now that was exactly what I needed. Slowing my pace down to look normal, I made my way inside. Though what was inside was more surprising._

_When I walked inside, what I saw was probably the manager just sitting lazily on a chair, his elbow on the table, hand propping up his head. His was staring down, boredom in his eyes, at a magazine as his other hand flipped through pages. Shit, this was going to be a hole in my plans, I was gonna have to take him as a hostage now. Couldn't have him talking to any cop. _

_Making my way through his merchandise, I couldn't find anything worth taking. I could feel the manager's eyes boring into my back like a hawk; probably to make sure I didn't steal anything. My head turning to the sound of sirens, I made my move against the young adult, quickly appearing behind him, gun in hand. He made a struggle as I gripped onto him with one arm encircling his torso and my other hand blocking his nostrils and mouth. After a few seconds of struggling, I gave up and hit him on the head, and he lit out as I...._

_End._

Coming to the real world, I realized I was about to crash into a tree, swerving at the right moment. I cringed at the sound of the cart bashing against the tree I barely managed to escape crashing into. I could feel the cart shaking in the back, and when I looked behind, I saw violet orbs glaring daggers at me. Giving a smirk I looked forward again and made my way once more towards the lodge.

"Seems some one woke up, sorry for the bang, the cart bashed against a tree," I said coolly, eyeing the lodge that was coming up fast.

"_Yes_, I had a rude awaking. Now if you would be fucking kind enough to explain where fuck were going, then please do," the man said with a tone full of sarcasm. I stopped the bike at the front of the lodge, completely ignoring the man. I suddenly remembered something I forgot to ask, and turned to the man in the cart.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy, what's your name?" I asked casually. This man was taking being kidnapped pretty well. Strange.

"Marik. Marik Ishtar." Marik said rather sourly. I merely smirked as I opened the cart and helped him out.

"By the way, if you try to make an act to escape, I might have to kill you." I said with a mock tone of seriousness.

"Whatever, as long as you don't hurt me, I'm fine," Marik said back as he got out and made his way to the front. Looking at the lodge with disgust, he looked back at me. "This place looks horrible. _This _is where I'll be forced to stay?" he questioned me with an 'are-you-serious' face.

"Sorry if it's not perfect miss 'I wear jewelry even though I'm a guy and I wear make-up also'," I said with a smirk, though that gained me a death glare. This man would be my most interesting captive yet. Marik made his way inside without waiting for me, and I made my way quickly behind him to make sure he didn't try anything. Instead of trying to escape he made his way to the couch and looked around. In disgust. Again. This guy was gonna get annoying, but he was certainly interesting.

"This place is as ugly as the outside," he said, moving his arms up and out to stretch his idea. "Don't you ever fix it up?" he asked as he slumped down onto the couch. I snorted at him and continued to set some things down that I had stored in the cart also.

"No, I only use this place in times of desperate measures or whatever…." I cut my sentence off, reliving what I did only a couple hours ago. Killing people for money is much.... _fun_.

"What desperate measures exactly?"

Smirking, I decided I might and try to scare the guy a little, show him who he's dealing with.

"Oh, I just killed someone in the most painful way possible— I'm an assassin." I said, licking my lips in entertainment as I sat down next to Marik. I got into a trance as I remembered my past cases and murders. I jolted out of my dream like state when Marik awoke me.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking!" I looked over at him questionably, waiting for him to talk again.

"I said, did the guy scream?"

I was surprised at his question, but did not show it, instead, I put on my usual icy attire.

"Oh yes, _very _much." I expressed the very, because of course the captive screamed. Cutting off someone's limb one by one is the most fun thing of all. Marik put on an insane smirk that I bet he rarely got to express.

"So, you're an assassin."

"Pretty much," I said as I put my feet on the coffee table in front of me. "The pay's pretty good for just slaughtering someone." I talked like this was an everyday subject; so did my captive. Suddenly, I felt something sharp against my throat. I looked to Marik. He was smirking, holding a dagger in his hand that was pressed to my throat. Oh, he is so getting some privileges taken away.

Giving him the smirk back, I quickly grabbed both his hands— rolling us on the floor while grabbing the knife— which cause us to both fall. His stomach to the floor, I could feel his struggles lessen with each passing minute. Soon I felt him stop and leaned into his ear, my breath hitting his cheek.

"That should teach you not to fuck with me, now won't it?" I asked in a very quiet, deadly tone. I saw a glare coming from his eyes as he strained them to look that far behind him, but he stopped anyway and I let him get up. Keeping a close eye on him, I made him sit on the coach and stay there. I got some rope, my eyes still following Marik. "Sit there and bring your arms behind you." He snorted but did it, still not saying one word as a back comment.

Tying his arms behind him and his feet together next, I stared down at a defiant Marik, who was glaring daggers up at me. (He looked good like this, I might add.) After a few minutes of glaring, I decided to take in some attributes of him.

Like for instance his eyes. His strange purple eyes seem to go on forever; like an ocean that doesn't have an ending, so you just keep on sinking and sinking forever. His strange blonde hair falling on his tanned shoulders looked so... exotic. I was caught in a trance till his voice once again jolted me out.

"Oi, how long are you planning to check me out? 'Cause I'd like you to stop now," he added a dangerous tone to his voice that was meant to intimidate. Sadly, he was dealing with the infamous killer Bakura! A small blush of embarrassment was about to show before I stopped it in time. Growling, I stormed off so I could get myself something to eat, leaving Marik behind on the couch tied up.

Marik's P.O.V.

Fuck. How the hell did I get caught up in all of this? Oh wait, let me guess; _I got caught by a fucking professional assassin_! would be a good place to start. Sighing, I shifted uncomfortably in the ropes that had begun to dig themselves into my wrists and ankles. I cringed in pain as I felt my outer skin layer begin to peel off. It had been a few minutes now since the bastard I _still _don't know the name of left me here to go into what I think can be called a kitchen.

Knowing I would be here in a tie, I decided to brood over what got me in these ropes. Maybe trying to kill him was a bad idea. Yeah... I should've thought twice about that. But whatever, I could still find a way out of this. All I had to do was get these ropes off of me and I'd be free to go while the assassin was distracted. Looking down at the ropes quizzically, a thought sprang to mind. First, how the hell do I do that?

Sighing I gave up and decided to figure this out later. I guessed I could play it nice for a while, get him to trust me, and _then _get the fuck out of there. But once I got out, what would be keeping the other psychotic bastard from getting me, my twin Malik? Wait. This man was an assassin, correct? Then maybe I can use him, I got some money. I could pay him to kill the bastard so I would be worry free of him.

The police department's chief, Joey, wasn't doing much help here for me, and neither was his second-in-command, Tristan. So I guess I could use this man to my advantage. First I had to learn his name. After about thirty minutes of my brooding, he finally came back with some food; eggs, bacon, and hash-browns. Snorting as he set down a second plate for me. He began to dig in like a snob, and I couldn't help but want to puke.

I waited for a few seconds for him to realize I couldn't eat with my hands tied behind me, but he didn't. Clearing my throat he looked over at me annoyed. My eyes flicked down to my arms then to him. He looked blankly over at me till I think it clicked. Not bothering to talk, he reached over and cut my hands loose. I took small bites of my food, while the man next to me frickin' pigged out and stuffed as much as he could into his mouth.

"Well, you never told me your name," I said quite curtly. The man looked back over at me with an annoyed look. Sighing, he swallowed, using his sleeves as a napkin.

"I'm Baku-..." He stopped and gave me a smirk. "I'm Bakuar."

"Bakuar?" I said with a shocked expression. Who the _hell _named their kids that!

"Yes."

"Can't I just call you Baku '?" I questioned. He looked up as if he was thinking, then shrugged. Nodding, I began to propose my offer. "Well, since you kidnapped me, and I'm pretty much stuck here, I think you might want to let me go." I said in one go, pausing at the end to breath.

"No."

"You should, you see, I have a crazy twin brother named Malik, and he is willing to do anything to get me for some reason."

'Bakuar' paused to think, then said, "Why should I worry over someone insane then?"

"Because he's not just insane, he's a stalker who knows how to fight... and has caught me several... times..." I said, my face blanked over for a second as I remembered what he did last time he caught me in Egypt .

_Flashback_

_I ran. Adrenaline pumping through me, forcing me to go on. I knew if I stopped once, he would get me. He and his spiked hair, insane eyes, and blades that could cut you with a slight touch. Sweat pouring down my face, some tears also occasionally falling, too. I didn't have anywhere to go now. My twin brother murdered our father, and laughed as he said he would give me only twenty seconds to make a run for it because I was his 'dear brother'._

_Suddenly, I felt something sharp hit my back, and that was my weak point. My father was a man who was what we called a 'tomb keeper'. He wanted me to be the hair, so he carved my back with a knife. The cuts still hurt to today as I ran. I ran past so many houses, all the lights turned off for the night 'till dawn. Tears began to fully fall from my face, thoughts racing through my head, well more like two in particular..._

_like... Get the fuck out of here! And... Fucking find Ishizu's house! After what seemed like eternity the pain in my back went numb, and I tried my best to ignore how wet my back must be with blood and my trail.... But if I get to Ishizu I can be saved! The only one Malik ever listened to was Ishizu to begin with! When her house was insight my eyes lit up with hope. Though another dagger hit my back when I was only a few feet from the door, and I tripped._

_I felt of feeling of dread spread over me as I heard the all to familiar voice. Malik jumped me, forcing the daggers deeper ever so slightly. We fought as I kicked his stomach, but he still didn't flinch. I threw punches but I was still held down, till I gave up, I was done for._

"_Trying to run?" Right then. Right there. I fainted. The last words I heard was the door opening and someone screaming._

_End._

I felt some one holding me down as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. It seems I caused quite a ruckus while I was caught in my trance.

"Marik! Are you okay or did you fucking, loose it!" Baku ' was practically shouting at me. "Look around! You almost broke my fucking table!" he yelled angrily. I couldn't find my voice, I just mumbled incoherently.

"I... he... back... I just..." Baku ' sighed and got off me.

"Just... calm down, stop crying... and just lay down for awhile." And with that he left, mumbling under his breath and leaving me reliving the memory of being almost... almost... never mind.

Sighing and wiping my tears I got up onto the couch and went to sleep quickly, though I didn't want to. I still was as tired as fuck

_Wellz? Tell me what you think on that ADORABLE review button, just down bellow, you KNOW you want to click it. _


End file.
